Angel of the Black Flame
by HeavensReturnedXII
Summary: read to find out!


Chapter 1 Understanding roles  
  
Daybreak, a beautiful morning, the suns rays filling the air with a newfound glory. A man in his late 30's laid upon a rock that lay hundreds of feet above the earth's surface. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be a very ocean blue color. He smiled at the nearing blue sky that was following the dark colors of the fading night. Jumping from the ledge, he grasped a blade, a scythe, as he fall. Landing softly, he stood upright, and took in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a forest, very green and full of life. Must have been spring, for there were many animals around. He knew it was much too peaceful, something was wrong. The whooshing sound of a blade came closer with every breath the man took, not realizing it was coming. Just before the blade tore him in half, he twirled around and caught the hand axe, or what appeared to be by what he thought. He examined the axe for a moment, before ducking, avoiding the blade of huge axe. "Gotta be quicker than that X." the man said. The man named X, brought his axe back behind him, preparing to strike again. "Don't think that was skill, it was only luck JD." JD twirled the scythe in his hands, and poised himself to defend for anything X had coming. "Well, this should be interesting." X quickly pulled out another hand axe, and threw it a JD, who ducked, and thrusted the top of the scythe blade at X's stomach. Pain ripped through X, causing him to stumble backwards, gasping for air. JD laughed as he fall to the ground. "Come on X, I know you can do better." JD jumped up, and began dived at X. He only stood up, still woozy from JD's first attack, held the axe, flat towards the sky. JD saw, but couldn't stop himself. He smashed his head against the flat side of the blade, and fell over. X kicked JD while he was holding his head. "Come on JD, I thought you were better than that" X said mockingly of JD's last comment. JD pulled himself up, still gripping his head, and walked towards a small stream. "Didn't hurt ya did I?" JD removed a small bag, filled it with cold spring water, and placed it on his head, "Man that hurt, nice work." JD gave X a thumbs up. X put his hand up to his ear, and listened closely to something. Nodding a few times, he ran up to JD. "Yo we got and assignment finally!" JD punched him in the arm, "good, now you can use that trick on anyone besides me," he paused, "so, who is our target?" X rubbed his chin. "You already forgot?" JD said to him. X shook his head, "No, but it's an odd name, Skull." JD was surprised by the name. Skull? He thought to himself; now that's a name you don't hear every day. "Well, let's get going then." JD picked his scythe, and rested it on his shoulders, and began walking off towards the east.  
  
Chapter 2 The last hunt  
  
"Yo, you there X?" JD's voice crackled through the communicator in his ear. "Read ya loud and clear partner." X looked around; he knew JD was near him. Ducking back down, he pulled out a pair of binoculars and put them to his eyes, looking to a large menacing fortress that stood only yards before him. "Damn man, would ya look at the size of it." JD said from where ever he was. X once again looked around for him, "JD, where the hell are you?" There was silence for a moment, before X was hit in the head with a small rock. "OW, god." looking in the direction of where the rock came, he saw JD, in camouflage, lying on the ground about 10 feet away. He signaled for X to get down, as he noticed many sentries walking the cataracts of fortress. "Man, this place is packed more than a bar on ladies night." JD said through the communicator. X chuckled, laughing at JD's stupid comment, "JD, you really need to find new jokes." JD shrugged, and then ducked as a pair of guards passed them.  
* * *  
Inside, a commander was watching the 2 bounty hunters continue on with their conversation, unaware that they were being watched. "Idiots." A voice trails into the room, "All rise in the presence of our great leader, SKULL." Everyone in the room stands, and salutes as a man in a long hooded cape walks in, and sits himself in a chair towards the center of the room. He made a lowering motion with his hand, telling the men they could sit and return to their work. Turning his chair, he saw the monitor showing the 2 bounty hunters. "Oh, sir," the commander salutes, "we have 2 more bounty hunters coming sir." Skull watched the glowing monitor closely, "Commander, dispatch Fortrin, and have your best men read to back them up if needed." The commander saluted again, and walked off to prepare his squad. Skull returned to watching the monitor, as he knew that the troops would need all the strength to beat these 2, for he knew what the troops did not. 


End file.
